Invisible
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Road wanted to open Allen's eyes to what was truly in front of him the whole time. To show him that she has been here the whole time, that she is the one that cares for him. Onesided AllenxLenalee, AllenxRoad, and LavixLenalee. Songfic, Oneshot. Warning: Spoilers for Chapter 215, but mostly theories.


Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Warning: There are spoilers of Chapter 215 in here. Though really they are only my theories of Allen's past.

* * *

Invisible

_'Invisible' By. Taylor Swift- Onesided Allen x Lenalee, Allen x Road, LavixLenalee._

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me  
_

Road watched from a roof top as Allen and his exorcist friends, walked through town together. She watched as Allen smiled at the girl exorcist, his beautiful sliver eyes lit up when he did that. It broke her heart just watching that. Because that girl didn't see how much he cared for her. Since her eyes were always on another.

But she couldn't stop watching because she a Noah had fallen in love with a exorcist, and the 14th nonetheless. Despite Tyki telling her a Exorcist and a Noah can't have a relationship, that didn't stop her in the past. When she had fallen in love with Bookman's previous apprentice. That was a follower of the 14th till the end. Surprisingly Allen had a resemblance to him. They even shared the same name.

_I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible._

Road didn't believe in people having second lives, even if she was a Noah. But if it was possible then she would say that in Allen's previous life he was her lover. Though in this life Allen had white hair instead of the long brownish red hair that she was familiar with.

But the Allen now was still like the past Allen. Though unlike past Allen he now hated the Noah. That is why he didn't look at me with love in his eyes like he used to, they were now filled with hatred. And the one he looked at now with love filled eyes was that Exorcist girl. To Allen she was invisible when he looked at the girl with those eyes._  
_

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be  
_

I don't know what he sees in her. Yeah she's pretty, but weak. Beside she didn't know Allen like I did. About his whole past and all his feelings. How he looked with rage, anger, and...sadness in his eyes. How he cares about humans and akuma both. How even though he knew I was a Noah he still was hesitant to harm me because I am human.

The exorcist girl that he liked could never know his feelings. Or how he suffers with his Noah and with being a exorcist at the same time. She remembered that the past Allen had to keep their relationship a secret. Because it was forbidden for a Bookman to have feelings. Besides it seemed that the present Bookman apprentice and Exorcist girl had something going on.

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize  
_

Road watched as Allen tried to confess to the confused Lenalee. She wanted to stop it so that she wouldn't see Allen sad. She don't want to see this Exorcist girl make him cry. The only one who could make Allen cry is herself.

Road wanted to open Allen's eyes to what was truly in front of him the whole time. To show him that she has been here the whole time, that she is the one that cares for him. But she watched helplessly as Lenalee turned him down by saying that her and Bookman Jr. were in a relationship.

_I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you  
Let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible  
_

She watched as Allen gave her a broken smile and told her that he was happy for her. But what the exorcist didn't notice is that on the inside, Allen's heart was broken in two. And that only if he knew that she could mend it together again. For she was the one that knew all there is to know about him.

As Lenalee left to go back to the group of friends. Allen stood there for a while trying to hide his tears. But Road could see them perfectly. She was tempted to go down there and comfort Allen. But she stayed where she was. For she knew that it would be trouble if Allen attacked her. When all she wanted to do was love stayed in the shadows and watched as Allen dealt with the heart break. Road knew how much it hurt, because she dealt with it too. When she found out that the past Bookman Jr. was a follower of the 14th.

But what she didn't notice is that Allen had notice her a long time ago watching him. He didn't do anything since he knew she didn't mean any harm. If she did she would have at least some Akuma around. But after the heart break, he started thinking about Road. And how even though she was the enemy there always something about how she treated him from all the other Exorcists.

Allen looked up at Road to see she was crying too, was it for him? He thought about how she kissed him on the Ark. Was it love? Did Road actually love him? He didn't know that for sure but he knew somewhere down the way he had started to care for the Noah. And he didn't realize it till now. He then smiled a dazzling smile toward her, that brighten up his eyes.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

* * *

_A/N:_ I hoped you enjoyed this songfic oneshot. I've been wanting to do a Allen x Road oneshot for a while so I hoped it turned out good. I think the ending was really good, I didn't want to make it too sad. After reading the newest chapter I am convinced that Allen was Bookman's apprentice in the past and had relationship with Road. And that Apo had kidnap him and turned him into a exorcist and made him small. Though now I'm thinking it could've have been the affect of the musician's requirements or whatever it's called that made him turn into a kid. Well we'll just have to wait until next chapter. R&R.


End file.
